


Heart Remembers, The

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-22
Updated: 2003-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: James remembers what it was like before the Darkness fell and Lily has something very special to tell him.





	Heart Remembers, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Heart Remembers, The

## Heart Remembers, The

### by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

Title: The Heart Remembers  
Author: Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan () Author Web page: Every Generation Has A Legend (<http://www.aemslash.co.uk>) Fandom: Harry Potter   
Rating: PG  
Category: James/Lily, Angst  
Archive: Yes to list archives. All others, please let me know so I can come and preen Feedback: Adored it? Loathed it? Couldn't give a damn either way? Let me know, I'd love to hear what you thought. Thanks to: You, for reading this. Riticulan, as ever, for the beta. Paul, for being patient and understanding when I lock myself away in the computer room for days on end to write. Disclaimer: Hogwarts and all recognisable characters are the property of JK Rowling, who is fully aware of fanfic. She is! Go here: <http://writersu.s5.com/law/moreharrypotter.html> No copyright infringements intended and no money is being made out of these fanfictions, which are written for entertainment purposes only. Summary: James remembers what it was like before the Darkness fell and Lily has something very special to tell him. 

He sat on the damp grass, his back resting against the rough bark of the old oak tree. It was a grey and overcast day - the odd drops of rain falling from the sky. 

James sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly, dark hair. It was quiet and so much had changed in such a few short months. Ever since... Ever since the Dark had fallen. And he didn't like it. His memories of the previous summer were the only things keeping him sane; he was sure of it. 

Folding his arms across his chest, James closed his eyes and remembered... 

A sunny day; he and Lily sitting beneath this very tree; the remnants of a picnic spread on the floor around them. The village children were playing Quidditch above the green. They didn't have a Golden Snitch, but he'd charmed a muggle ball to act as one for them. And the children laughed and shouted and cheered as they played. 

Opening his eyes, James stared at the cloudy sky. It was so... cold now compared to then; no children, no laughter, no sunshine. 

"I had a feeling I'd find you here." Lily knelt down next to James and took his hand in hers. "It's not your fault, James." 

James smiled weakly at her. "I can't help it, Lily. The children..." 

"... Are alive and safe, thanks to you. You saved them, James. Voldemort didn't get them." 

"This time." 

"And he never will. We'll always stop him." 

A genuine smile grew on James' face. "What would I do without you?" He asked, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "I love you Lily Potter." 

Lily smiled and placed James' hands on her stomach, her fingers entwining with his. "And we love you." She told him as the sun finally broke through the clouds. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan


End file.
